El diario de Bulma Jones
by viveka
Summary: , cuando un domingo que llueve , despues ver todo el dia peliculas romanticas y truchas , con un kilo de helado , sale esto........
1. Chapter 1

Holas! Ajijijijijij bueno queria alcarar , que cuando hice esto estaba muy aburrida ,a sique no se enojen conmigo ajajajaj. No se porque me parecio muy similar la historia de Bulma a la diario de bridget Jones .

Obviamente cambiea levemente la historia y los sucesos para adaptarla a dragon ball.

Aclarado esto les dejo la lectura.

Besos

Y dejen comentarios.

Viveka


	2. La cena

Capitulo 1

La cena

Otro año , Nuevo año. Como todos los fines de año , la corporación hacia una fiesta con las mas importantes cabecillas. Mi madre en especial aprovechaba la oportunidad para presentarme a cualquier posible candidato al matrimonio.

Este año que pasaba, en particular había sido una mierda, y con mi rompimiento con Yamcha, mis planes de casarme antes de los 30 quedaban por el suelo.

Toc, Toc-la puerta sonaba duro, y enseguida pude percibir el bochinche de la fiesta. Seguramente habría varios invitados pasados de copas.

Sra.Briefs: Bulma querida, por fin bajaste.

Mi madre, pequeña criatura de la era de los pastelitos.

Sra.Briefs: Sabes creo que el candidato de este año es tímido, pero no te preocupes.

Bulma: Mama….Ya sabes que no me interesa.

Sra.Briefs: Que dices mi niña, con ese pensamiento tan negativo nunca conseguirás marido.

Bulma solo pudo respirar. Su madre cuando se lo proponía podía ser terca. Mientras tanto, camino con una copa en la mano hacia su padre.

Sr.Briefs : De este año no te salvas tampoco , verdad?

Bulma: Parece que mama me consiguió un tímido candidato-mientras sonreía.

Sr.Briefs: Bueno Vegeta será tímido pero….

Bulma: VEGETA? Esta loca mama ¿?. Ese hombre es un bárbaro.

El sr.briefs solo pudo encoger los hombros.

Tío borracho: Bulma….mi pequeña

Bulma:-Rayos- Tío! Como has estado?

Tío borracho: Bien , como siempre soportando a tu tía, pero yo no importo,-bulma sabia que venia la pregunta fea- Que es de tu vida matrimonial?

Bulma: Bien tío, perfecta

Tío borracho: Ahhhhhh , así que se te a escapado otra vez..Apresúrate viejita o vas a morir sola eh!

Bulma: Ja Ja Ja

Sra.Briefs: Ven bulma querida , vamos a invitar a Vegeta a Cenar.

Bulma camino con cautela hacia la pantalla . Sabia que vegeta no quería ser molestado, pero tal vez no había sido tan mala idea. Ese hombre era atractivo sin lugar a dudas, tal ves su mama no se equivocaba tanto, tal vez Vegeta podría ser lindo con ella….

Vegeta: Que rayos quieren!-grito cuando se vio interrumpido por las dos mujeres.

Bulma:-…….Tal vez no…..-Oye! No nos grites, solo te estábamos invitando a cenar.

Vegeta: -quien bajo la guardia- Esta bien , creo que si tengo hambre- Pero lo que el joven no se imaginaba es que la corporación era una fiesta y cual fue su sorpresa al entrar y ver la gran cantidad de borrachines y gente extraña.

Vegeta: que rayos es todo esto?-grito exasperado , llamando la atención por unos segundos de los invitados.

Bulma: ¿Cómo siempre tan amable , verdad?

Vegeta: De donde salio tanta gente?

Bulma: Pues de la calle, me sentía generosa……Es una fiesta, tonto. Como cápsula corp es tan importante, todas las otras compañías nos vienen a visitar a fin de año. –Exclamo orgullosa-

Vegeta giro su cabeza , para hacer un paronama . Si, parecía que la absurda mujer tenía razón.

Sra.Briefs: Vegeta ,q querido veo que has desidido subir . no gustas de una rico pastel?

Vegeta: No…….

Sra.Briefs : Pero que pena , ayer justamente le decía a bulma lo bien que vas en tus entrenamientos , mientras te espiamos.

Vegeta: uhm?-se sorprendió que la mujer lo espiara, para que? Le estaría pasando datos a el enemigo, y miro profundamente a una avergonzada y roja bulma.

Tia: Eh…..Ven querida –mientras tironeaba a la Sra.briefs-Creo que se quema el ultimo pastel.

Sra.Briefs: Pero no , si recién lo puse en el horno….

Tía: ¬¬

Sra.Briefs: Creo que si iré a verlo mejor , jejejejeje

Bulma:-MAMA! Que idiota eres-……y dimes , has mejorado?

Vegeta: dímelo tu …..

Bulma solo se sonrojo, era cierto que le había espiado. Le parecía magnifico ver la combinación de músculos moverses con tal sincronía. Lo observaba desde la ventana de la cámara, a veces de solo pensar en esos brazos acariciandola, mientras que estaba en su cama, hacia que su mano como endiablada, recorriera cada rincón de su ser. Pero, bulma siempre había sido orgullosa y no estaba dispuesta a reconocer nada a nadie.

Bulma: En tu planeta festejaban el año nuevo?

Vegeta: Claro , pero no de manera tan absurda. Nos quedábamos peleando hasta el amanecer , y el hombre que ganaba se podía quedar con todas las sirvientas del contrario.

Bulma: Ah…..que romántico-tratando de poner su mejor tono de ironía. –y dime, me imagino que has ganado muchas mujeres.

Vegeta: pues, si, pero de ningún modo las tocaría, solo eran basuras. Las dejaba a los otros guerreros para que estos las disfrutaran.

Bulma: que generoso de tu parte , ¬¬…..

Vegeta: Mejor buscare , algo de comer.

Bulma: Si, mejor-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Vegeta camino hasta una mesada cercana. La comida olía realmente bien. La sra.Briefs que andaba por ahí sele acerco cautelosamente.

Sra.Briefs: Oye Vegeta , te gusta mi niña.?

Vegeta: JA! Jamás podría gustarme una niña tan estupida y Vulgar.

Para Bulma que andaba por ahí, fue suficiente y decidió retirarse.

Bulma. Con su excusa me voy , creo que me queda mas cuartos por espiar por ahí.

Vegeta la miraba a bulma con curiosidad , por primera vez le aprecio que sus comentarios le afectaron.

En la habitación, Bulma reía sola, acompañada de una GRAN botella de vodka.

Bailaba a compás de una canción de Celin dion –n.n-

Bulma: Sola! No mas voy a estar!...Y inmediatamente cayo en un pesado sueño. El fuerte golpe siquiera le dolió, por la cantidad e alcohol que había en su sangre.

Al amanecer del día siguiente , Bulma se incorporo , la cabeza le estallaba . Miro a su alrededor. Era una imagen patética, la verdad jamás de chica imagino que a sus 32 años estaría soltera y peor aun estaba engordando (bue….) y fumaba como un escuerzo.

Decidió entonces, hacer un vuelco total en su Vida, Tomo una libreta vieja y anoto:

El diario de Bulma Briefs .

Anotaría toda la verdad, solamente la verdad. Sus miedos, sus penas, todo. Y comenzó Tirando todo el alcohol y todos los cigarrillos que había en su cercanía.

Fumo: 45 cigarrillos

Peso: 60 kilos…..62!

Unidades Etílicas: 20, mas dos de hoy a la tarde.

Bulma se vistió, como nunca y salio a la calle. Mientras tanto repaso mentalmente que jamás volvería a estar con un hombre: ni borracho, ni fiestero, ni que fume y menos que menos que sea un guerrero Y menos un hombre que encerrara todo eso junto.

Yamcha salía justo de entrenar, en un conocido gimnasio.

Yamcha: Bulma! Como es que te paseas así?-señalaba la ropa provocadora de la joven-

Bulma: Jajajajaja , bueno …..hacia calor.

Yamcha: Vamos a tomar algo?

Bulma:-Que se piensa este que lo voy a perdonar asi tan fácil?...pero es tan guapo- Bueno

A veces la soledad, podía más que el orgullo para la joven.

Yamcha le juro mil veces, que jamás volvería a hacer lo mismo. Y bulma le creyó. Tal vez si se merecía la oportunidad.

Bulma regreso a la corporación, y esta vez venia con una sonrisa triunfante. Trataba de no delirar pero…..su mente hasta recorría el vestido de bodas. La noche de bodas….todo.

Cuando finalmente entraron a la casa, una persona los miraba con mirada de patetismo. A veces realmente, los humanos le molestaban solo a la vista.

En especial la mujer esa. Le parecía tan arrogante y estupida. Pero a veces, y solo a veces, reconocía el poder que ella tenia sobre el.

Cuando el volvió el espacio, como lo obligo ella a bañarse. Para el todo lo relacionado con lo femenino era un gran enigma.

A veces, sentía que en cualquier momento la iba a tomar por la fuerza, pero trataba de calmarse y avanzar objetivo, al único que había tenido en toda su vida, Superar a Kakaroto.

Mientras tanto, y con los pasos de los días, Bulma y yamcha planificaron un excelente viaje de fin de semana y al regreso irían juntos a la fiesta de Curas y Prostitutas. Toda su vida se pregunto, si kami había hecho bien en ponerla con familia tan extraña.

Miro el mapa, y vio el precio del viaje. Si, definitivamente kami había hecho bien.

Como los dos supusieron, el viaje fue de lo más romántico. Habían recorrido el Nilo en Yate y se habían hospedado en el mejor hotel de la zona. Lo único que habían hecho desde que llegaron, fue hacer el amor.

Mientras conducían a cápsula corp , yamcha miro de reojo su reloj. Se le estaba haciendo muy tarde.

Yamcha: Bulma querida, lo siento, te tendré que dejar e irme.

Bulma: ¿Qué? ¿Y porque? Sabes que no podría soportar otra fiesta sola.

Yamcha: lo se, pero debo entrenar. Ya sabes, podrías estar en peligro dentro de dos años.

Bulma: -suspirando- Esta bien, pero iré luego tu casa, esta bien?

Yamcha: claro que si!

Bulma , acomodo su disfraz de conejita. Realmente le quedaba estupendo en su figura magistral.

Pero la sorpresa se la llevo cuando vio a todos sus parientes vestidos normales.

Sra.Briefs: Bulma querida , pareces una protistuta!

Bulma: era la idea….

Sra.Briefs: Bueno no te apenes, a la Tía Elvira nadie le aviso, tampoco.-Mientras que se observaba a una anciana corriendo-

Tío borracho: Oye, pequeña! Donde esta tu pareja, o me dirás que sigues sola?

Bulma: para tu información tío , volví con Yamcha.

Tio Borracho: Y donde esta ahora? OH se te a escapado con otra niñata, wiiiii?

Bulma: para que sepas este entrenado fuerte y duro-o eso supongo-

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG

La casa de Yamcha se estremeció. El joven salio a recibir a su novia.

Yamcha: Bulma , querida , no creo que hoy podamos cenar. Estoy muy atrasado con mis entrenamientos.

Pero bulma lo noto algo extraño, así que subió a la planta alta y abrió rápidamente la puerta de la habitación.

Bulma: Ejejeje –se reía nerviosa.

Yamcha: vamos, bulmi ve a prepararte un baño lindo y cuando termine de entrenar te llamo, vale?

Bulma: si…..-pero su vista se sorprendió en encontrar un abrigo rosado. Miro furiosa a Yamcha y subió corriendo a la habitación y luego abrió fuertemente el baño.

Un par de ojos marrones la miraban desde la bañera.

Chica: Me dijiste que era linda ¡

Bulma no pudo mas que camina hasta el coche , y conducir.

Llego a su habitación y se desplomo en la cama . Los llantos de la joven , no dejaron dormir a nadie en la Corporación , ni a Vegeta, pero nadie se quejo.


End file.
